


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by aweirdlookingtree (StrokeofStupidity)



Category: Brooklyn (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, a valentine's day oneshot, this is sweet and fluffy and little else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/aweirdlookingtree
Summary: It's a quiet morning but it's also Valentine's Day and you've decided to surprise your husband Jim with something sweet.A Reader Insert Fic.
Relationships: Jim Farrell/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so please excuse any errors!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr February 13, 2020.

It isn’t hard to make breakfast, you think as you wave to the milkman as he passes by your house after his delivery. Granted you aren’t making an extravagant breakfast; just some toast with butter and jam, fruit from the market that was very expensive given the season but well worth it, and tea. Speaking of… you remember to grab the kettle off the stove before the whistle starts. This is supposed to be a surprise and the last thing you want to do is wake him up. 

As the tea steeps, your mind wanders to the man upstairs, hopefully still sleeping. He works so hard at the pub, staying late to clean and balance the books. He was thankfully off tonight, a benefit of being the boss, and you wanted him to be as well rested as possible. This was your first Valentine’s day as husband and wife and you wanted it to be special.

 _Husband_. Oh, just thinking the word made a frisson of heat surge through you. You always knew you’d get married, you were a pretty girl from a good family. You were intelligent and kind and good at all the things a wife should be. Well, except maybe cooking. You were still getting the hang of that. But to marry a guy like Jim Farrell, you must have been really lucky. Never in all your wildest dreams could you have pictured being loved by a man like him. Tall and skinny like a weed, but so so handsome. A quick mind, kind heart, and sly sense of humor had all endeared him to you and fast. There was a quiet strength to your Jim, something that only comes after hardship or heartbreak, and the soft but sure way he held you never failed in making you feel safe. 

It was almost silly, how much he consumed your thoughts. That was the behavior of a schoolgirl with her first crush, not a married woman. Still, no one needed to know but him. Taking the tray laden with food and hot tea, you hoped this surprise would help tell him your feelings without words.

You climb the old wooden stairs up to the bedroom, carefully skipping the 2nd from the top which creaked. Pushing the door open with your shoulder, you held your breath in anticipation. He was still asleep, thank goodness! The weak morning sun shined through a break in the curtains, highlighting the curve of his pale arm and the arch of his neck. It hit the strands of his hair, making it appear gold and copper, and your heart leaps at him. Setting down the tray on the little stool you keep at the end of the bed, you crawl back towards him, trying not to jostle the mattress. 

Kissing his shoulder, his neck, the joint of his jaw, his brow, you quietly say his name. “Darling, wake up now. I have a surprise for you. Wake up Jim.” You whisper against his cheek. A hand sneaks around your waist as you lean over him, pulling you to straddle his lap. His eyes open, so soft and full of dreaminess. You can’t help but lean over to kiss your husband a proper good morning. His lips are soft and dry from sleep but you couldn’t care less. 

“Mm, good morning to you as well a ghrá.” He mumbles back, his hands slowly moving up and down your back. Normally you wouldn’t mind letting him continue. You’d let his hands wander and your hips would start to rock against his and you’d kiss more and he’d speak Gaelic in your ear and you’d fall apart in his arms like you always did but… you made breakfast! His lips move lazily against your neck and you regretfully push against his chest to stop him. You chuckle at his noise of confusion, kissing him again to ease the hurt. 

“Not yet darling, I have a surprise for you.” You say, getting off his lap and presenting the tray of hot food. “Tada! I made breakfast for you. Happy Valentine’s Day Jim!” The tray is placed on the center of the bed as he scoots up to make room, his face bright with happiness and affection. 

“It looks delicious (Y/N). Thank you.” He says, grabbing your hand and lifting it up to kiss your knuckles. Carefully picking the china teapot, he pours a cup for you and then himself, the fragrant steam wafting up around you. He makes your tea with an expert hand, knowing exactly how you like it, while you spread some strawberry jam onto a piece of toast for him. 

“Very good my dear, thank you.” He says after a few bites of toast and a sip of tea. “And you didn’t even burn the toast this time.” His smile is teasing and your mouth opens in faux outrage. 

“That was one time and I’ll have you know that the only reason it burned was because someone distracted me!” You shoot back, cheeks coloring a little. It had been after you returned from your honeymoon in Paris and the city of love hadn’t left you yet. You had been making breakfast when Jim had kissed your cheek in thanks which turned into a few more kisses which turned into having sex on the kitchen table and everything you were making had burned. In the moment you had felt so embarrassed and upset but now you could see the humor in it. Jim certainly did, and he made a pointed effort to distract you like that again. He hadn’t quite managed yet but that didn’t stop him from trying on every available surface in the house.

His laughter soothes your months old hurt and you smile back, sipping your tea with a pleased hum. Leaning back into the warm embrace of your husband, your body snuggled under the handmade quilt with him, you feel so content in that moment. A cloud moves in the sky and another beam of sunlight enters your bedroom, landing on your clasped hands. 

The rest of the day will be spent laughing and talking and loving. You’ll exchange small presents, go for a walk in the brisk winter air, maybe have dinner at the hotel for something fancy. It all lays before you but you’re too focused on him to think about it for long.

“I love you Jim.” You sigh, the antique ring on your hand sparkling. 

“I love you too (Y/N). Happy Valentine’s Day.” Another kiss and you continue eating breakfast, tasting the tartness of the fruit and the sweetness of the tea and the love from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love Brooklyn and I adore Jim as a character and I felt like he deserved some love after the movie ended.
> 
> If you're interested in more writing, feel free to check out my tumblr [here](aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com)!


End file.
